


Long Distance Calls In The Eye Of A Storm

by Alices_Madness



Series: Adventures In Littlespace [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Adam is overly worried all the time, Age Regression/De-Aging, Also yes, Ambiguous time setting, Carer!Adam, Carer!Matt, Crying, For Your Information, Little!Kenny, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, and yes Kenny is in Japan here, but just not rn, but we love him, no editing we die like the men we aren't, set before Adams need to go to AA, thank you for asking, the rest of the elite care for little kenny as well, this is completely self projection, those do appear to be my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Kenny's caught in a real bad storm, and regresses. He gets really scared, and calls Matt. Or so he thinks.
Series: Adventures In Littlespace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Long Distance Calls In The Eye Of A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not make this sexual!!

Kenny pulled the blankets together around himself as the storm continued to rage outside. He wiped tears from his eyes, he was a big boy! He could do this! A sudden crash of thunder seemed to think otherwise, sending him clutching his pillow. Kota was fast asleep two floors down, and he'd had a hard match earlier. He didnt want to wake him up. He couldnt call Nick or Matt, they had a show today, and, being this far in headspace, he couldnt do the math to figure out the time difference. He held onto his pillow for dear life as a bright flash of lightning lit the room, sending shadows across the walls. He can do this, he can do this, hes a big boy, he can be big. Storms, storms are just air pressure, right? An echoing crash of thunder seemed set to prove him wrong, squeezing his eyes shut as he curled into a ball. Sobs wracked his body as the storm raged outside. Rain pelted against the windows, thunder crashed and lighting screamed. Gale force winds were swaying the building, and he was scared. He reached for his phone. With shaking fingers he managed to unlock it and press someone's contact. He had been on the group chat before the storm hit, so it must've been one of theirs, right? He pressed the phone against his ear, trying to stop his crying as it continued to ring. Finally, they picked up.

"Hello," Kenny couldnt really make out who's voice it was.

"M-Matt?"

"No, this is Adam. Kenny, what's wrong? Its sounds like you're crying."

"St-orm, s-cared," Kenny sniffled.

"Wait, Kenny, are, are you little right now?" Adam's voice dropped to a whisper, he must be in the locker room right now.

"Uh huh," Kenny nodded. A sudden clap of thunder seemed to shake the building, sending Kenny gripping his pillow, burying his face in it as he shook, whimpering.

"Kenny, you okay? Listen, I'm gonna run and get Matt, just keep talking to me, okay? The storm cant hurt you, you're safe." Adam spoke, trying to soothe Kenny as he quickly rushed from catering go the locker room, pushing past people, trying to find Matt, Nick, hell, even Cody.

"M scared, its loud," Kenny sobbed. Adam felt his heart break, whyd he have to be in Flordia, of all places to be. Now they have to try and calm down a terrified 4 year old from halfway across the globe.

"Dont worry, its gonna be alright, you're gonna be okay." If someone had been paying attention to Adam has he searched through the locker rooms, they would've thought he'd be talking to a toddler, not one of the top guys in the company. But, more or less, he was talking to a toddler. A very scared toddler in a grown ups body.

"Da, dada," Kenny's sobs brought Adam back into the moment,.

"I'm finding Dada right now, dont worry Kenny. I'm here. I'm right here, that storm cant do nothin." All he heard in response were sniffles, and a sudden crash of thunder that jumped even Adam through the phone.

"Dada!" Kenny sobbed louder, clutching his pillow to his chest.

"Dont be scared, Kenny. I'm finding Matt now, ready, here he is." Finally, Adam found the locker room titled EVP. He didn't bother knocking, just opening the door and walking in.

"Matt, Kenny's on the phone. Hes stuck in a real bad storm-"

"Adam, knock for petes sake. Do you mind?" Matt asked, his tights half on as he pulled them up.

"No, it's Kenny." He turned the phone to speakerphone, and Kenny's slightly static filled sobs filled the room.

"Kenny! Oh my god, are you all right?" Matt quickly rushed over, pulling his pants up on his way in his rush.

"Dada,"

"I'm right here Kenny, I'm right here."

"S-storms sc-ary," Kenny managed through broken sobs.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. It's okay, the storms not gonna hurt you. You're okay. Its gonna be loud, but you're safe in your hotel room. You are in your hotel room, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Nothings gonna get you if you're in your room. Do you have Kirby with you?"

"In m' bag,"

"Well why dont you go get him, he'd love to come protect you."

"Nuh uh, storms gonna get me." Matt and Adam shared a look.

"The storm would never get between a boy and his Kirby. Tell you what. I'll count down from five, and when I finish, you'll be able to get up and get Kirby. Sound good?" Adam offered.

"Mm,"

"Okay, ready? Five, four, three, two," they could hear Kenny take a deep breath, "one. Now go get Kirby." They heard a sudden shuffle of sheets, and the sound of footsteps rushing across the room. Quickly though, the footsteps returned, and they heard Kenny jump into the bed, just in time as another crash of thunder echoed. Kenny clutched Kirby to his chest, hiding his face.

"Do you have Kirby now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," they managed to hear through Kenny's mumbling.

"Good, now the storms not even gonna scare you, cuz you've got your Kirby. A storm would never even think about getting between you and Kirby. Otherwise Dada and Papa would have to double superkick it, wouldnt we?" They heard Kenny giggle.

"Uh huh! N I'd V-Trigger it!" He giggled.

"Yes you would, cuz you're a big brave boy, the bravest in all the land."

"Really?"

"Of course! You've done so much, and you're never scared to stand up to bullies."

"Bullies gotta be standed up to, their bullies."

"Not a lot of people have the courage to stand up to them though. But you do, and that makes you the bravest boy ever. Our brave little boy, isnt that right?"

"Yeah!" Kenny tried to stifle a yawn 

"Are you tired, baby?"

"No,"

"Yes, you are. You gotta go to bed so you can sleep! How else are you supposed to dream of all the fun stuff were gonna do together when you get back?"

"Okay,"

"Get your little butt covered up, why dont you, and hold Kirby close. He wont ever let anything get you, hes on strict orders of us."

"Hear that Kirby? You're in charge when I go ni ni." They heard sheets rustling, and after a second, it went quiet again.

"All covered up now?"

"Yep!"

"I dont have any books with me right now, so I cant give you a bedtime story, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, how's that?"

"Okay,"

"Okay, well its bedtime now, isnt it? So why dont we go to bed? You can call us in the morning and let us know all about the dreams you had. We'll all be waiting."

"Okay dada," Kenny finally laid down, closing his eyes. Just in time, as well, cuz suddenly Cody poked his head into the locker room.

"You're up next, man, get out here."

"Okay, I gotta say bye bye, my match is next. Dont be scared, Kenny. You're stronger than any storm, no matter how heavy the rain comes down. Dada loves you, and we'll talk soon." Matt promised.

"Ni ni dada, good luck," Kenny murmured, yawning. Matt pressed the button to end the call, before sighing.

"Thank you for the help, Hangman. I'm sure Kenny appreciates it. Thank you." Matt hugged Adam tight, before the door opened to reveal Nick.

"Matt, hurry your ass up, our music is about to play." He grabbed Matt, pulling him out the door, leaving Adam alone in the locker room. He sighed looking down at his phone. They really gotta stop letting Kenny off on his own for this long. But at least he was sleeping now, no storm would scare their brave little boy anymore. The rest of the show went off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those times where you really want something, but no ones doing it, so you bite the bullet and do it. Hopefully I'm not the only one who likes this idea of little!Kenny


End file.
